El sueño de una noche y el verano
by mieke97
Summary: Hermione llega a Grimmauld place, y en medio del monótono trabajo para volver a la casa habitable, Sirius y ella se mirarán con otros ojos. Historia corta.
1. el sueño

La noche estaba cálida, pesada, y sedosa. Hermione miraba al cielo sin una nube desde la ventana del cuarto que compartía ahora con Ginny. Las luces de la noche de viernes de Londres titilando cercanas, y tenía unas ganas inexplicables de… libertad. Esta guerra recién empezaba, pero cuando pensaba en ella demasiado, y siempre era demasiado últimamente, se le estrujaba algo adentro, amenazando con quitarle el aire. Quería detener el flujo de sus pensamientos, pero no podía.

Acababa de llegar a Grimmauld Place. Ron, y el señor Weasley la habían ido a buscar a su casa. Al dejarlos en el número 12, el señor Weasley volvió a salir inmediatamente para hacer algo de la orden. Siguió a Ron hasta la habitación de éste y se quedaron charlando con los gemelos y Ginny, hasta que entró la señora Weasley para saludarla y darle una tarea a cada uno. Le dió un cariñoso abrazo y le puso en los brazos una pila de sabanas para que armara su cama. Eso había hecho ella, y luego se había arrodillado bajo la ventana abierta y descansado su cabeza en sus brazos, sobre el marco. Mirando el cielo y pensando, siempre pensando.

Se abrió la puerta bruscamente, y un hombre alto entró en la habitación cargando su baúl. La miró y se detuvo. Ella lo miró y se puso de pie.

Lo siento Hermione. No pensé que estuvieras en la habitación- dijo, sin atisbo de sonrisa o de alguna muestra de bienvenida. Sin atisbo de nada en realidad. "Azkaban debe ser horrible" pensó la chica

Está bien. Después de todo, es tu casa. Gracias por cargarlo- Hizo el intento de tomarlo, pero Sirius no la soltó. Estaba con una camisa, arremangado hasta el codo. Los músculos del antebrazo se tensaban. Apartó la vista rápidamente de sus antebrazos sintiéndose algo tonta sin saber porqué. Al acercarse, percibió su olor, como a sudor e hipogrifo.

Y ustedes mis invitados. Está pesado. Dime dónde lo pongo.- seguía siendo hosco, la amabilidad sólo en sus actos.

Ella le indicó que lo pusiera bajo la ventana y él se fue, sin decirle nada más. Pensó si lo habría molestado. Volvió a sentarse bajo la ventana, esta vez sobre el baúl, y perdió su vista en el parque que había al frente. Se sentía lánguida, y sus pensamientos tomaron un rumbo muy distinto. Este Sirius que acababa de ver estaba algo más arreglado y limpio, pero con un toque indiscutible de… salvaismo… locura… dolor. "Es muy distinto cuando lo ve a Harry. Ahí se le ilumina el rostro" pensó. "Me gustaría verlo siempre así".

Cerró la ventana y bajó a cenar.

Sirius la miró de reojo cuando comía, charlaba y reía con los Weasley. La amiga de su ahijado estaba muy distinta. Crecida, y más preocupada quizás. No podía dejar de mirarla, pero disimulaba mientras hablaba con Arthur del trabajo de éste. Porque al verla esa noche, había sentido algo que hacia mucho que no sentía de esa forma. Sentía un deseo animal, básico, primitivo, por esa joven que estaba del otro lado de la mesa. No lo reprimió, aunque le pareció una locura, porque esa chica tenía 15 años, y estaba joven y llena de vida, algo que no tenía él. No lo reprimió, porque ese deseo lo encendía en fuego después de sentirse tanto tiempo con el frío de los dementores todavía dentro. Mirar no es crimen, se dijo, y los días siguientes miró y cultivó ese deseo que lo hacía sentirse de nuevo hombre, e ir recuperando pedazos de lo que había sido antes de Azkaban.

Hermione saltaba y reía y tomaba. El vestido le acariciaba los muslos cuando bailaba. Estaba rodeada de chicos hermosos, no había guerra, solo era fiesta, fiesta y fiesta.

Otros chicos y chicas la rozaban, la apretujaban, la empujaban. Hacía muchísimo calor. Bailaba pegada a una chica, no la conocía, sus bocas muy cerca, sus pechos rozandose. Entonces, alguien la agarraba por detrás, acariciando con sus manos su cintura y pegando su cadera a los glúteos de ella. Sentía su aliento en su nuca, mientras seguían bailando. Sentía la dureza a través de la tela. Ella llevaba su mano arriba de su cabeza y agarraba la de él, y su otra mano sobre esa mano masculina que la tenía bien sujeta, bien pegada a su cuerpo. La otra mano de él jugueteaba con el límite de su vestido con su muslo. Ella se daba vuelta y era Sirius a quien tenía atrás. Acercó su rostro al de él, sin besarlo, con una sonrisa seductora, mientras él la miraba fijamente, sin sonreír como siempre, pero con sus brazos rodeándola de una forma posesiva, apretándola contra él. Los bailarines seguían allí, pero que importaba. Él la alzó, las piernas de ella rodeándolo, y un segundo después estaba penetrándola y ella se estremecía de placer. Ginny venía acercándose, le decía algo, pero ella sólo escuchaba el aullido de él que terminaba muy adentro de ella, y la dejaba tirada en el piso. Ginny ya estaba muy cerca y ahora podía entender lo que decía.

-Arriba Hermione- La pelirroja se asomaba desde la puerta del cuarto, con cara de sueño. Al ver que Hermione abría los ojos, cerró

Hermione se quedó tendida en la cama, totalmente hechizada al ir tomando conciencia de qué era lo que estaba soñando, con quién. Se sentía húmeda y sudorosa. Y feliz de alguna forma extraña. Y terriblemente caliente también. Recordó el sueño de nuevo, la hacía sentirse muy bien. Había hecho falta ese sueño para que ella se diera cuenta de qué era lo que necesitaba, lo que quería. Lo que le daba calor cuándo él estaba cerca.

Bajó a desayunar y Sirius entró 5 minutos después que ella. Lo miró y sintió de nuevo ese fuego entre las piernas. Se enojó un poco con su mente. "Imposible" pensó "el nunca me tocará. Apenas me registra y además, para él soy una niña de 15 años". Sirius ahora comía su desayuno enfrente de ella, leyendo El Profeta. Hermione estiró el brazo para alcanzar la fuente de tostadas, y tuvo que levantarse e inclinarse sobre la mesa para llegar a él. Antes de volverse a sentar, pudo ver que la mirada de Sirius se había levantado de El Profeta, y (ella lo sabía, porque era mujer) vió la mirada de él perderse en su escote. Un segundo, una mirada muy discreta, pero la vió. Sin mirarlo, siguió comiendo. Cuando se fue, se sonrió gozosa. Quizás, si había forma. Porque ya había decidido, luego de esa mirada, lo que quería. Quería meterse en la cama de ese hombre, quería ese sueño de la otra noche. No tenía ningún otro interés en él. Solo sentirlo moviéndose encima de ella, adentro de ella. "Estoy hecha una zorra" se dijo, mitad divertida y mitad vergonzosa. Pero ese sueño había sido tan intenso, y había sentido un fuego que nunca sintiera, por ningún chico.

Mientras tanto Sirius seguía en la mesa, en la cocina solo. No había querido levantarse hasta no calmar el bulto que había aparecido en sus pantalones. Esa maldita chica, ni lo miraba y lo tenía loco. Ese cabello con olor a fresco, la piel blanca, apenas sonrosada. Quiso pensar que se sonrosaba cerca de él. Quiso pensar que podría tomarla y que ella no se resistiría, que se lo pediría incluso. No tenía ningún pensamiento de tipo romántico, y esta excitación que sentía no interfería con el aprecio o el respeto que pudiera tenerle. Sabía muy bien que ella era la mejor amiga de su ahijado, y quería cuidarla porque era parte de la vida de Harry. Pero también podía ser una mujer, una cosa no excluía a la otra.

Estaba como un adolescente. Se relamió. No era un adolescente, era un hombre adulto, lleno de deseo.


	2. el juego

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR y esta historia no persigue fines de lucro.

Hermione estuvo pensando cuidadosamente como llevar a cabo lo que se proponía. Necesitaba lanzar indirectas discretas al principio, tantear las reacciones de él antes de volver sus señales muy intensas. No era un juego en el que tuviera experiencia. "Bien, tendré que aprender ahora". Tampoco podía estar realmente segura de lo pensaba él de ella, y de que en caso de que pensara como ella pensaba en él, que Sirius quisiera pasar a acciones concretas. Aunque estaba muy convencida de que Black la había mirado con ojos de hombre ese desayuno, podría haber sido sólo ese momento y nada más. "Entonces, tendré que lograr que haya más momentos así… hacérselo… insoportable… y luego, que quede claro que yo quiero lo mismo". Pensar esas cosas a veces la ponía de un buen humor felino y a veces la sacaba de quicio, según pensara que tenía buenas posibilidades o no. Estos sentimientos eran nuevos para ella, y se sentía a veces como adolescente confundida y a veces como mujer muy segura. Pero estaba muy, muy convencida de que tenía que intentarlo, hacer algo con el cosquilleo constante que sentía entre sus muslos al cruzárselo por la casa o recordar ese inquietante sueño. Intentar algo, aunque resultara totalmente vergonzoso. Sólo quería evitar a toda costa que los demás se dieran cuenta.

Algunos días después de su sueño, al levantarse a la mañana, se sentó frente al espejo del tocador que había en el cuarto que compartía con Ginny. Necesitaba hacer pequeños cambios sutiles, sólo para él. La pelirroja había salido, y disponía de algunos minutos antes de que Molly subiera a ver porqué no se levantaba (la mujer se tomaba muy a pecho la limpieza de la casa, y quería que se aprovechara el día lo más posible. Sin remolonear). Se dio unos toquecitos con la varita en los labios, dándoles apenas un brillo leve y un tono algo rojizo, como si acabaran de besarla por horas y horas. Otro toque en el cabello leonino, que con un poco de magia podía tomar un aspecto mas salvaje que despeinado… como de descuidado a propósito. "Como si acabaras de levantarte de la cama de hacer el amor y no de dormir a pata suelta" solía decirle Ginny cuándo ella lo arreglaba así para verse con Krum. Y perfume.

"Bien, ahora el vestuario, lo más complicado". Los jeans más ajustados que tenía. No quería ponerse nada demasiado corto porque estaba segura de que eso sí que lo mirarían los demás, y quería sólo llamar la atención de Black. ¿Y arriba? No podía decidirse. Ella se sentía muy segura de su cuerpo, pero vestirlo para resaltar su sensualidad sin resultar sexual era más desafío de lo que se sentía capaz. Necesitaba escote pero no demasiado profundo, algo pegado pero no demasiado, algo lindo, pero no demasiado arreglado. "No demasiado, mi palabra del día". Un corpiño con más relleno, que le calzara _perfecto_. Vaya, como en Hogwarts la túnica normalmente tapaba todo, y los chicos tenían las hormonas a flor de piel, nunca había necesitado reparar en tantos detalles. Pero ahora quería vestirse para un hombre, y necesitaba resaltar todo lo mujer que era. Al fin se puso un ligero sweater de verano blanco, sólo con su piel por debajo y bajó. "Viktor me dijo una vez que éste sweater lo hacía delirar. La verdad es que resalta mis senos de una manera especial. Y no se ajusta _demasiado,_ solo… cae sobre ellos." Al volverse para mirarse al espejo, se sintió satisfecha, y bajó muy segura de sí misma.

Sirius tomaba el café con lentitud. Tenía la vista clavada en la mesa. La reunión de la orden la noche anterior había sido larga y extenuante. Preocupante, como siempre, y había surgido el tema de…de… Hermione había entrado a desayunar, y se había sentado en el espacio que quedaba entre él y Ron. Carajo, parecía que cada día estaba mas buena o él más loco. ¿Y le parecía, o lo había mirado rápidamente, como valorándolo, al decirle buenos días? Y esa sonrisa que puso, como… Basta, mejor se concentraba en la orden, y no en los senos de ella que se apreciaban cálidos, firmes, detrás de ese maldito sweater que se ponía de por medio. O la tomaría ahí mismo, sobre la mesa, delante de las narices de Ron que también tenía la mirada perdida en ella. Sí, la levantaba, la tendía de espaldas, le arrancaba la ropa y le entraba sin pedirle ningún permiso, la hacía gemir de placer y la escuchaba gritar su nombre. Volvió a la realidad y vio que todos se habían retirado, que él estaba muy duro y que ella le decía hasta luego y salía, rozándolo al levantarse y meneando esa cola que él quería sentir sobre sus piernas, desnuda.

Puso la cabeza entre las manos. El deseo había ido creciendo y creciendo en los últimos días, y a veces había intentado pararlo, porque era impensable, la relación que había entre ellos, la diferencia de edad, la situación en la que estaba. Pero ya no quería pararlo. No le importaba que fuera más joven, mucho más joven, lo excitaba. La tendría, la quería, y sabía que podía, como había podido con cada mujer que quiso, cada vez.

Lo único que importaba, era que esa chica era la mejor amiga de Harry, y solo por eso, ella no podía ser desechada sin más. Tenía que dejarle en claro que sólo era sexo. Tenía que hacerle mojarse por el. Al fin y al cabo, Hermione parecía muy madura, muy lógica.

Sirius había empezado a aparecer en cada comida, y para Hermione pronto fue casi obvio que él se la comía con los ojos, aunque tenía más intuiciones que hechos concretos, y aun así, aún había un largo trecho hasta lograr meterse en su cama, pensaba. Pero ese pequeño avance la hacía sentirse más segura y audaz. Lo rozaba ligeramente cuando se cruzaban (que eran más bien pocas ocasiones), cuando cruzaban miradas la sostenía un segundo y la desviaba, sonriendo. A veces se sentaban todos en el salón, al anochecer y a veces charlaban todos o cada uno estaba en lo suyo. Solía llevar un libro y sin prestar ninguna atención a la lectura, jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello, pasaba los dedos acariciando su cuello, su clavícula, descendiendo hasta sus senos, muy, muy distraída. Una noche lo miró directamente y le sonrió, una sonrisa velada que decía todo, los párpados caídos. El no sonrió, pero la miro fijamente sobre su vaso de whiskey, y sin dejar de mirarla, lo dejo sobre la mesa y se levantó, yendo escaleras arriba. Se disponía a seguirlo, ya demasiado caliente y decidida a apostar todo de una vez. Apenas estaba cerrando su libro cuando… sonó el timbre. Walburga empezó a gritar escandalosamente y allí quedo todo.

Bien chica, me he dado cuenta, asi que cuéntame todo- Ginny habló con voz divertida nada más meterse ambas en sus camas.

¿El qué? –

El que le coqueteas sin descaro a Sirius

No tenía sentido fingir, pensó Hermione. Se sentía confiada con Ginny, y además, después de esa noche necesitaba hablarlo con una amiga.

¿Soy muy obvia?-

No tanto, pero a mí no se me escapa una- dijo la pelirroja como satisfecha de sí misma- Los dos son obvios si uno sabe hacia dónde mirar, digamos. No creo que nadie más se haya dado cuenta, si eso te preocupa.

¿Los dos somos obvios? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

Bueno, esta claro que él te mira más de lo que mira a cualquiera de nosotros. Te mira fijo a veces, cuando te haces la tonta y… oh, se le prende fuego la mirada. –

Hermione se sonrojó de placer. Entonces sí que no habían sido sólo imaginaciones suyas, como a veces pensaba, dudando

¿Y desde cuándo viene esto, Mione?- preguntó la Weasley

Desde que llegué… no unos días después. Tuve un sueño y…

Detalles, detalles-

Estás loca, nada de detalles, pero para resumir digamos que él me cogía toda y cuando me desperté, no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Que bueno que me digas que me mira también. No aguanto más, quiero hacerle todo, pero no se cómo concretar. Me gustaría que él tomara alguna acción más concreta. No quiero lanzarme sobre él y quedar como una tonta, capaz resulta que él con mirarme tenía más que suficiente.

No creo. Es decir… es hombre ¿no? No se hacen tan los difíciles. Y vos sos muy linda, y además esta encerrado… solo… ¡desesperado!- Concluyó entre risas

Supongo que eso, es una ventaja para mí, aunque no es muy halagador.-

No le des tantas vueltas. Tira señales más claras. Y ya, no va a tardar mucho en caer, creo.-

Ginny bostezó y se dio vuelta. Bien por Hermione, pensó, Sirius sí que estaba bueno y a cualquiera le venía bien una revolcadita con un hombre así. Luego se podía volver mas satisfecha a jugar con los chicos buenos.

Al día siguiente, Hermione tuvo su oportunidad. Terminaba el desayuno, y Sirius se había levantado rápidamente, quedando en la cocina ella y los Weasley. Molly empezó a repartir instrucciones para la limpieza de ese día. Todos escuchaban con hastío, y Molly terminó poniendo encima de la mesa una bolsa ensangrentada con asco.

Y alguien haga el favor de alcanzarle a Sirius la comida para Buckbeak en algún momento. No la soporto más en la cocina.-

Hermione se apresuró a agarrar la bolsa, aunque no tuvo mucha competencia. Mientras los otros se dirigían a la habitación que tenían que limpiar ese día, ella subió las escaleras hacia la habitación en la que Sirius tenía el escritorio. Supuso que estaría allí, trabajando en algo. Dio unos golpecitos en la puerta entreabierta y la empujó suavemente. Entró

No había nadie en la habitación. Se volvió para ir a buscarlo a su habitación, y dio un respingo y soltó la bolsa, porque lo tenía parado justo detrás de ella.

Me asustaste, Sirius-

No tendrías que entrar en habitaciones privadas sin permiso, Hermione- Seguía parado muy cerca de ella y no parecía muy enojado.

Vine a traerte…- se sentía completamente trastornada, lo tenía muy cerca. El acababa de bañarse, el cabello mojado, descalzo, con sólo el pantalón.

Ajá. Veo-

Si, si, ves..- No podía recuperar el control de la situación, sentía la humedad entre las piernas, la boca completamente seca. Trató de desviar la mirada, miró la pared un minuto y volvió a mirarlo. Se sonreía, burlón

¿Qué te parece si dejas de jugar juegos tontos y me dices que estabas buscando en realidad, niña?- La tomó de una muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí, brusco, dejándola muy cerca. Y luego la soltó, mirándola de forma intensa.

Oh…- No tenía palabras.

La tomó delicadamente de una mano, la hizo girar y quedar de espaldas a él. Hermione era un títere en sus manos, _no quería_ tener voluntad. Como en su sueño, el le rodeó la cintura, estrechándola con fuerza, pegando sus caderas a la de ella, que al sentir su dureza, casi le grita que quería sentir esa dureza adentro suyo. Ascendió con sus manos hasta llegar al borde de sus senos, donde se detuvo. Puso su nariz en su cuello y aspiró profundamente. Avanzó, dejándola inclinada sobre el escritorio, su pecho contra la espalda de ella.

-¿Y bien?-

- Sirius, por favor… oh-

El había desprendido su corpiño y tenía una mano en su seno, acariciándolo suavemente debajo de su remera. Hermione sintió la presión contra sus glúteos, y presionó aún más.

-¿Si?- La voz de el sonaba gruesa en su oído. Sacó la mano de debajo de su remera y le introdujo un dedo en la boca que ella chupó con fruición. Volvió a llevar la mano hacia su pecho y con el dedo húmedo jugueteó con su pezón. Su otra mano desprendía hábilmente sus jeans y empezó a masajear en círculos su clítoris, a través de la ropa interior, sin tocarla directamente y por eso volviéndola más loca. Mordisqueando su nuca. Ella se inclinó más sobre el escritorio y el bajó sus propios pantalones, sin dejar de acariciarla entre las piernas. Se dio el gusto de friccionar sobre esa cola firme. Hermione estaba cada vez más cerca del punto cúlmine.

-¿No me dices nada, chiquita?¿Qué era lo que necesitabas?-

- Basta, por favor, hazme terminar… oh, Sirius-

Entoces, él sacó su mano de su pecho, la otra de su entrepierna y le dio apenas una palmada en la cola, incorporándose y subiendo el cierre de su pantalón.

No-

¿q… queeeé?-

Que no, nena.- La dio vuelta con otro movimiento ágil. – Te espero esta noche.- Se fue.

Maldito Black. Maldito. Hermione llevo la mano entre sus piernas y acabó con el trabajo que el había empezado, odiándolo.

Sirius subió a su habitación y también acabó. Sin tocarse apenas. No había querido seguir, mejor esa noche tranquilos y cómodos, y había sentido un placer perverso en dejarla con ese adelanto.


	3. la danza

Todos los personajes y el universo pertenecen a JKR y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro

Ginny vio entrar a Hermione en la habitación con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas, aunque ésta había tenido el tino de pasar antes un momento por el baño y tratar de recomponerse. De poco sirvió, le ardía el cuerpo y la cabeza y eso se transparentaba. Hasta Ron notó algo.

-¿Estás bien Hermione?-

-Claro que estoy bien Ron- le contestó ella un poco bruscamente. Suavizó su tono- Es que… bajé corriendo las escaleras… ¿Sabes qué? ¿Porqué no vas a ayudar a tus hermanos, así será menos trabajo para los tres, y yo me quedo acá en esta habitación ayudando a Ginny? Nosotras podemos encargarnos solas-

-No, está bien, mejor me quedo así las puedo…-

-¡Vete Ron! Así yo puedo hablar tranquila con Hermione- interrumpió su hermana

-¿Hablar? ¿No será de chicos no?-

-No Ron. Quiero preguntarle porqué será que este mes la menstruación me vino tan abundante-

Con eso, bastó para que Ron pusiera una cara mezcla de desconcierto y asco y se apresurara a salir murmurando algo inentendible.

Ginny cerró la puerta con seguro y se dio vuelta hacia su amiga, que estaba parada en la mitad de la habitación que tenían que tratar de limpiar. Hasta ahora, los gemelos y Ron habían dormido los tres juntos, pero hoy, Molly les había dicho que empezaran a poner en orden otro cuarto para que durmiera Ron con Harry cuando éste llegara. Dado que poner en estado habitable una habitación de Grimmauld Place, en la que no sólo había que luchar con el polvo y las telarañas sino con magia desagradable, llevaba un tiempo considerable, no era demasiado temprano para empezar, aunque faltara para el arribo de Harry.

La pelirroja la miró evaluándola.

-Tu cara es tan obvia como si llevaras un cartel en la frente. Vas a tener q disimular más. Ahora ¡cuéntame ya mismo que pasó! Puedo ver que al fin, algo más que miraditas hubo.- Dijo lo ultimó muy rápido, muy bajo y muy emocionada, tomándole las manos y guiándola hasta una de las camas. Al sentarse ambas, una nube de polvo se levantó alrededor de ellas, haciéndolas toser.

-Me besó - Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y mordiéndose el labio. Claro que esto no era muy correcto, ni siquiera había pasado tal beso en realidad, pero tenía un nudo en el estómago de nerviosismo y emoción, y no podía contarle a Ginny exactamente lo que había sucedido arriba, era demasiado privado.

-¡Ah! ¿Cómo fue? ¿Te gustó? ¿Sólo eso pasó?-

-Si, bueno, mas o menos. Fui a llevarle las ratas y nada, eso… bueno… nos manoseamos un poco- Ginny largó unas risitas contenidas – Fue increíble. Nunca había sentido nada así con nadie... solamente en el plano sexual, se entiende ¿no Ginny?- Añadió con firmeza. Suspiró- Me tiene loca. Ah, y ¡dijo que me espera esta noche!- susurraba cada vez mas bajo, el riesgo de que alguien las escuchara era considerable. Molly siempre estaba rondando.- Merlín, estoy demasiado nerviosa. – De verdad, sus tripas bailaban salsa adentro suyo. Alzando su cabeza, consideró otra cuestión. – Y Ginny además, ¿Qué me voy a poner? De ropa interior, se entiende… Oh, y… necesitaría una poción anticonceptiva. Pero eso va a ser imposible para hoy-

-Mmm… ponte cualquier cosa… y la poción, puedes tomarla hasta 3 días después. Si conseguimos los ingredientes, que no son difíciles, podemos tenerla para mañana. Haremos bastante, para que te alcance todo el verano – le guiñó un ojo- Vamos a tener que pensar dónde hacerla para que nadie se de cuenta. Y con todo el trabajo que nos da mamá, me parece que nos vamos a tener que quedar despiertas de noche para prepararla.- Hermione se alegró de haber confiado en Ginny para eso, su ayuda era valiosa. Y era un alivio, además de hacerlo todo mucho más emocionante, poder hablar con una amiga.

-Bueno, pero creo que no tengo todos acá. Quizás en la casa haya algunos más, tendría que comprobarlo. Y no quiero ponerme cualquier cosa. Tengo que estar perfecta. Osea, él es un hombre, y experimentado, y no quiero que me vea como una adolescente sin ninguna experiencia. Aunque no tengo mucha, ¡no quiero verme así!- Su personalidad perfeccionista siempre salía más a flote cuando estaba nerviosa.

Ginny sabía que Hermione había dado sus primeros pasos ya con Krum. Al menos no sería su primera vez.

-Lo ideal sería que pudiéramos escaparnos un rato al Londres muggle y así puedes comprarte lo que quieras, y quedarte tranquila. Creo que podemos convencer a mamá de que nos dé al menos un par de horas. ¿Qué tal si le dices que quieres comprar un regalo para alguna prima muggle inventada tuya, y que necesitas mandárselo por correo?- La mente de Ginny, que había crecido influenciada por la creatividad para bromas de Fred y George, trabajaba rápido.

-Puede funcionar. Aunque dudo que nos deje salir solas, podemos intentarlo. Bien, pongámonos a trabajar en dejar esta habitación reluciente, así Molly se siente inclinada a dejarnos ir.-

Después del almuerzo, cuando cada uno hubo salido (Sirius no apareció), las chicas se acercaron a Molly que limpiaba los platos. Le explicaron la excusa que habían convenido.

-Bien chicas, no tengo inconveniente en que vayan un rato, pero no me parece bien que vayan solas. Alguien debería acompañarlas. Pero estamos todos tan ocupados… -

-¿Qué es eso de que alguien va a tener un rato de libertad mientras esclavizas a tus otros hijos, mamá?- Fred había vuelto y las había escuchado hablar.

-Las chicas necesitan salir. En realidad Hermione necesita, y no me parece mal que Ginny la acompañe. Pero de ninguna manera irán solas.-

-¡Perfecto! George y yo las acompañaremos. Podemos cuidarlas perfectamente por un par de horas en el peligrosísimo, atestado de amenazas, Londres muggle.

-¡No es gracioso, Fred!- Molly lo pensó un momento luego de regañarlo.- Bien, pueden ir. Seguro Ron también querrá. Dos horas exactas, ni un minuto más, o no volverán a salir en sus vidas. Y nada de acercarse al callejón Diagon-

Hermione sonrió interiormente por el triunfo. Ya tenían el permiso, y los chicos no las molestarían en lo absoluto.

Pronto los 5 estaban afuera en la tarde cálida, caminando tranquilos entre la gente en una zona comercial, contentos de no estar limpiando. Hermione y Ginny no tuvieron ningún problema en separarse de ellos, que tenían sus propios intereses, para ir a mirar ropa, específicamente, ropa íntima.

Se divirtieron muchísimo probándose y mirando ropa (Ginny no tenía ninguna intención de comprar nada, pero era divertido hacer como que sí) aunque los nervios no soltaron a Hermione en ningún momento cuando pensaba en para quién la elegía, y que la noche estaba cada vez mas cerca. Se moría de ansiedad y no podía parar de morderse los labios, hasta que Ginny la regañó por eso, diciéndole que ya se estaba haciendo salir sangre, y que no iba a tener boca para esa noche si seguía comiéndoselos. Al final de la salida Hermione llevaba con ella un conjunto blanco con encaje, otro negro satinado, uno rojo muy bonito (por insistencia de Ginny, porque ella sola nunca se hubiera animado a llevarlo) y uno en animal print. Los escondió en su bolso antes de volver a reunirse con los chicos para volver a Grimmauld Place.

Más tarde, disimuladamente, Hermione revisó los ingredientes de pociones de la casa, en busca de lo que le faltaba para la poción anticonceptiva. Buscó su equipo de pociones en el baúl y hechizó el armario de su cuarto para que soportara el calor. La poción llevaba sólo 3 horas de preparación, pero había que seguirla con muchísima atención, o los resultados podían ser desastrosos. El _Consejos útiles para la bruja que se divierte _(pequeño librito rosa intenso, de valor incalculable que Hermione había comprado hacía un año en la sección "Brujas" de Flourish y Blotts) incluía entre los efectos secundarios, desde que no cumpliera su función y quedara embarazada, pasando por embarazos múltiples, sangrados fuera de fecha, dolores intensos, deseos incontrolables por hombres excesivamente viejos, hasta la posible infección y muerte. Por suerte, su amiga pelirroja le había dicho que ella se encargaría de prepararla esa noche cuando ella saliera de la habitación. Hermione confiaba en la capacidad de Ginny.

Cenaron temprano. Sirius ahora sí se hizo presente, y ni le dirigió la más mínima mirada, lo que hizo que Hermione se sintiera enojada y más nerviosa aún, si era posible. "Y me excita más también, por favor, no puedo creer que me altere así". Aunque no exteriorizó nada de esto, y si alguien hubiera estado atento a ellos dos, la frialdad entre ambos hubiera parecido sospechosa.

Estando ambas ya en su habitación, Hermione ayudó a Ginny a preparar todos lo que era necesario para empezar con la poción y se arregló mientras tanto. Se puso el conjunto blanco, con sólo un desabillé por encima y algo de maquillaje muy ligero. Se había asegurado más temprano de dejar sus piernas limpias de vello, cosa que gracias a la magia era rápido e indoloro. Esperaron un rato, riéndose y charlando en voz muy muy baja para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran dormidos. La pelirroja había llevado consigo una enorme taza de café para mantenerse despierta las largas horas de preparación de la poción, y la revista _Corazón de bruja teens _para entretenerse en los pocos ratos que podía dejarla sin atención constante. Es que normalmente quedaban agotados todos luego de un día de limpieza, y pasar de largo en soledad no era tarea fácil.

Esperó casi una hora, y salió de la habitación, con el corazón palpitante y las manos sudorosas, que intentó secar sin éxito en su sedoso desabillé. Empezó a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación de Sirius. Una voz fuerte la sorprendió.

-¿Hermione?¿Que haces afuera?¿Que haces en la escalera?- Molly Weasley se asomaba de su habitación, con el cabello revuelto. Evidentemente, había estado despierta todo el tiempo. Hermione creyó que el corazón se le saldría por la boca del susto.

-No podía dormir, salí a buscar un taza de té y escuche ruido arriba y quise ver que era. Disculpe si la molesté, Señora Weasley.- inventó rápidamente.

-¿Qué clase de ruidos escuchaste?- Molly ya salía de su habitación con la varita. Por más que sabía que la casa tenía todas las medidas de protección posibles, el miedo siempre estaba presente, como una sombra, desde que supo del regreso de Voldemort.

-No es nada Molly, Hermione. Kreacher deambulaba por este piso- Una voz diferente habló. Sirius había salido de su habitación, completamente vestido aún.- No se asusten por el viejo Kreacher. Tiene la costumbre de merodear. Puedes volver tranquila a dormir Molly, yo lo buscaré y lo mandaré a dormir. Vamos, Hermione, te acompaño a buscar ese té.- Molly volvió a su habitación con alivio evidente de que sólo fuera Kreacher y les dio las buenas noches. La verdad, es que ella había estado ocupada con Arthur, y por eso había estado despierta y oído el crujir de la escalera bajo los pasos de Hermione.

Hermione se dirigió hacia abajo, a la cocina, con Sirius siguiéndola. Él entró y cerró la puerta, y se dirigió al aparador a buscar el whiskey y un vaso.

-Puedes tomar tu té ahora- le dijo, irónico- De cualquier forma, tenemos que esperar unos momentos antes de subir, por si Molly sigue despierta. Luego le pondré un hechizo silenciador a esa escalera, y uno insonorizador a su puerta… Y si no quieres té, puedes probar con esto.- agitó su varita y otro vaso vino a la mesa y se detuvo delante de donde él estaba sentado. La botella se inclinó sola y puso apenas unos milímetros de whiskey de fuego en el vaso. Él lo alzo en dirección a ella, que se sentó y lo agarró.

-Salud- dijo Sirius y bebió. Ella dudó. No era su fuerte el alcohol. Bebió unos sorbos. La bebida bajó por su cuerpo haciéndola arder más de lo que ya ardía por la cercanía de él.

Bebieron unos momentos en silencio, más él que ella, que casi no tocó la bebida, porque no quería emborracharse, y sabía que hacía falta muy poco para eso. Quería estar bien lúcida. No quería perder completamente el control de la situación como mas temprano ese día, y quedar como una boba. Finalmente, el volvió a llenar su vaso y se puso de pié. Sostuvo la puerta abierta para ella. Salieron, él puso los hechizos que había dicho y se dirigieron a la habitación.

Cuando entraron, él puso otro hechizo insonorizador a su propia puerta, aunque nadie más ocupaba aquel piso. Dejó el vaso sobre una mesita. Se acercó a ella, la atrajo hacía el.

Y finalmente, la besó. Con voracidad, un beso sensual e hirviente. Perfecto. Las manos de ella se aferraron a su espalda ancha porque no sentía que sus piernas pudieran sostenerla. Él se sacó la camisa rápidamente, la levantó, ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor, sin dejar de besarse. Sentía cada músculo en tensión de él bajo la tela. Él la tendió sobre la cama, posicionándose arriba de ella. Si al principio habían mostrado algún tipo de control de la situación, de calma o de mesura, eso pronto desapareció, y la velocidad y las ganas de tenían del otro empezaron a envolverlos. No se podían controlar. Sirius, que no había querido perder el control de esa forma, se entregó con un gruñido al acto que lo estaba sobrepasando. Recorrió sus muslos, le arrancó la bata. Todavía entre sus piernas, se incorporó para mirarla sólo en ropa interior y se admiró con su belleza. Tenía demasiada sed de esa chica, se dejó volverse loco sobre ella.

Hermione apenas podía reaccionar y hacer algo, estallaba en satisfacción a medida que él recorría su cuerpo con su boca y le besaba el cuello, el hombro, descendía entre sus senos. Le sacó el corpiño, cubrió su pecho blanco con una mano grande, masculina y besó el otro, sin dejar de moverse contra ella. Esa fricción entre sus caderas la estaba volviendo loca, la llevaba al éxtasis con rapidez a pesar de que no hubiera contacto directo entre ellos. Llevo una mano hacia abajo con dificultad, porque no había mucho espacio libre entre ambos y desprendió su pantalón. No pudo hacer más, el agarró ambas muñecas de ella y las llevó sobre su cabeza, sujetándola con firmeza, aunque ella podía moverse aún. Había una cierta brutalidad en los actos de ambos de quienes han ansiado ese momento con todo su ser y que cuando al fin llegan, no atinan a manejar sus cuerpos, sino que éstos los manejan a ellos.

Sirius la tomaba entera, la bebía, llevaba las riendas de la situación y ella no quería ya hacer nada más que estar entregada a ese hombre, que la hiciera suya por completo. Él se alejó un momento y le quitó la bombacha. La miró con esa falta de expresión suya, sin sonrisa, ni nada, pero con un brillo nuevo en los ojos, hambriento. Se recostó al lado de ella y la puso de costado, la espalda de ella contra su pecho. Movió los dedos entre sus piernas, le hizo gemir hasta acabar. Después, la tendió de espaldas y sin aguantar más, sin terminar de desvestirse, se sumergió en ella. Se movió rítmicamente, mirándola fijamente, disfrutando la expresión de éxtasis en la cara de ella y los suspiros que se escapaban de esa boca de labios rojos entreabiertos. Hermione se aferraba a él con fuerza, dejó un rasguño en su espalda, abrió los ojos y vio los grises de él clavados en ella. Sonrió apenas levantando sus comisuras, la satisfacción no era sólo física sino también de tenerlo a él haciéndole el amor a ella. Él no le devolvió la sonrisa, cerró los ojos y hundió la cara en el cuello de ella, lo que inundó con su perfume sus fosas nasales. Ese olor femenino terminó con él. Se movió con más fuerza, mas adentro, más rápido. Acabó. Se dejó caer sobre ella, se quedo unos segundos así. El placer había sido muy intenso, y hacía demasiado que él no experimentaba ese tipo de emociones tan fuertes.

Trabajosamente, se volvió de espaldas, separado de ella y miró el techo. Sentía algo que creía, era lo más parecido a la felicidad que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Pasaron varios minutos así, saboreando lo que acababa de pasar, y la cercanía del otro. Para él, la sensación de tanta proximidad con una mujer, con cualquier humano que hacía tanto que no sentía así, más todas las emociones tanto tiempo ausentes que ahora lo recorrían. Satisfacción intensa, fuerza, ganas de… recuperar todo lo que había sido.

Para ella, el tomar conciencia de lo que ella podía hacer en él y viceversa. Esto era lo que siempre había esperado del sexo, exactamente como imaginaba que debía ser. Intenso hasta el punto de perder la cabeza.

Hermione no quería irse realmente, no sabía porque, además de claro, querer más de eso que él le acababa de dar. Pero no creyó que él quisiera tenerla más tiempo ahí.

-Sirius…- empezó, sin saber muy bien que decirle. No podía decirle lo increíble que había sido, pedirle que la dejara quedarse, que le hiciera todo eso de nuevo. Empezó a incorporarse. Él también había estado pensando en los últimos momentos algunas cosas que quería decirle.

-Espera. Quisiera preguntarte…- Hermione se volvió hacia el, se recostó de nuevo y lo miró. De alguna forma, esa mirada le desarmó la coraza que el ya empezaba a ponerse de nuevo. Había sido un bruto, era una mujer pero también todavía en algunas cosas, niña. No había hablado mucho con ella antes de esto, no le había interesado realmente, pero ahora le pareció que tenía que hacerlo. Quería preguntarle si ella tomaría algo para evitar embarazos indeseados, pero cambió de pregunta. – Lamento mi descuido, pero olvidé preguntarte si ésta era tu primera vez.- Él pensó que no, pero le pareció mejor preguntarlo.

Hermione por un momento había esperado que él le pidiera que se quedara. Se enojó con ella misma por esperar eso. Claro que él no iba a pedirle eso, no estaban enamorados ni nada y ambos habían tenido ya lo que habían ido a buscar. Adoptó una actitud indiferente.

-No- contestó sencillamente

-Bien. ¿Estás tomando algo?- pasó a asuntos prácticos. Ella mientras tanto había empezado a ponerse encima la poca ropa que había traído. Sirius la observó mientras se ponía la delicada ropa interior. Se veía nueva, y sabían que los Weasley y ella habían salido hoy. No era tonto. Lo gustó que ella pusiera tanto esmero en como se veía para él.

-Lo haré. Mañana tendré lista una poción anticonceptiva.-

-Bien. Y, Hermione, creo que sería prudente que esto quedara entre nosotros-

-Claro-

-Buenas noches- Evidentemente, ella se disponía a marcharse. Eso le extraño un poco, era mejor para él, pero se había sentido algo preocupado más temprano de cómo ella manejaría el asunto emocional y si tendría que ponerle demasiado freno al asunto. Pero parecía que para ella, como para él, era sexo y nada más. Se sintió aliviado y sorprendido de su madurez. Se dispuso a relajarse.

Hermione dudó en la puerta un segundo. ¿Porqué no? Quiso tomar la iniciativa. Se volvió y subiéndose a la cama de nuevo, lo beso, dejándole claro lo que quería. Volvieron a empezar. Esta vez haciéndolo más lentamente, saboreándose despacio. El amanecer los sorprendió dormidos juntos. No abrazados, pero en la misma cama.

¡Gracias a los que leen! ¡Y gracias también a quienes dejan reviews! Espero que a todos les este gustando la historia. Saludos!


	4. el despertarse

Hermione abrió los ojos cuando sintió la primera calidez del sol colarse en el oscuro cuarto, desafiando a las pesadas cortinas cerradas. Tardó sólo un segundo más en retomar la conciencia de en dónde estaba y porqué tenía esa sensación de bienestar pocas veces sentida tan así al despertar. Como si de alguna forma, estuviera completa, sin que hubiera ningún desperfecto en ese momento, ninguna inquietud que asaltara sus pensamientos. Lejos de sentir la mente pesada o adormilada, a pesar de las pocas horas de sueño, la sentía liviana y descansada.

Sirius dormía boca abajo, arrasando con las almohadas a su paso y unos mechones negros amenazaban con cosquillear su perfecta y recta nariz. Su espalda masculina subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Ella se incorporó sobre un codo para mirarlo un segundo, con mucha cautela al moverse, no quería despertarlo. Se habían dormido la noche anterior juntos como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, en un segundo y sin cuestionárselo. Pero ahora, a la luz del día, sintió que no sería igual de cómodo si despertaban juntos. Se levantó sin causar casi movimiento en el colchón, se puso la bata, recogió sus prendas íntimas y como una sombra, salió del cuarto.

Por suerte, la casa aún dormía. Entró en su cuarto, y aunque ya no tuvo tanto cuidado en ser silenciosa no hubo riesgo de que despertara a su compañera de habitación, que dormía pesadamente gracias a las horas en vela pasadas la noche anterior. Hermione abrió el armario. El caldero y los ingredientes ya habían sido ordenados y en su lugar encontró un frasco con la poción que necesitaba. La tomaría en algún momento del día. Se sintió muy agradecida hacia la pelirroja.

Se metió en su cama luego de ponerse un pijama con la intención de dormir un ratito más, pero el sueño no vino de inmediato. Sentía un ronroneo interior de satisfacción. Pensó en la noche anterior. Había sido todo perfecto. Olisqueó su piel. Conservaba el olor de Sirius. Se durmió rememorando cada detalle, y esperando que él quisiera tanto como ella que hacerlo de nuevo. Ya mismo tenía ganas de más.

Ese día apenas lo vio. Él no tuvo ningún gesto que le indicara que la noche anterior había tenido alguna relevancia para él, o que quisiera repetirla. Ni tampoco al día siguiente. El tercer día, sin embargo, cuando Hermione ya se sentía absolutamente molesta, malhumorada, insegura, dispuesta a ser totalmente fría e indiferente, el vino a sentarse a su lado en una de esas "reuniones" que solían hacer todos al atardecer, en las que todos se sentaban juntos y a veces charlaban y a veces no. Sirius le dirigió una media sonrisa, rápida… casi irreal. La verdad, era difícil hacer más con la casa llena de gente… y Ginny que no se perdía nada. Pero bastó para que Hermione acudiera al cuarto del piso superior de nuevo esa noche.

Sirius tardó mucho en acostumbrarse a su contacto. Las primeras noches, hubo sólo un amante febril, y un hombre hosco cuando acababan las caricias. Ni rastros del seductor del estudio, y menos que menos del hombre que parecía feliz cuando reía con su ahijado. Muy adentro de él, de nuevo se encendían partes olvidadas de la vida, despacio y trabajosamente. Las pesadillas eran cada vez más fuertes, eran fantasmas peleando contra destellos de calidez y risas que empezaban a aparecer algunas noches en su inconsciencia, y al principio, no todas las noches ella se quedaba a dormir para despertarlo cuando sucedían. De a poco ambos se acostumbraron también a eso, y a la rítmica respiración del otro que acunaba el sueño. De a poco, surgieron conversaciones banales entre los dos, y medias sonrisas.

Así transcurrió el verano para Hermione. Los días monótonos, salpicados de risas de amigos y sombras de la guerra que se gestaba. Pero las noches, sólo para ella y esa inesperada complementariedad que halló en ese hombre taciturno.

Y el día de la partida a Hogwarts llegó, aunque de alguna manera parecía que no podía pasar esta vez. Ella apurada, no pudo desprenderse de los nervios que habían vuelto a alojarse en su estómago. Sentía algo más de la simple calentura que había sentido cuando había llegado a Grimmauld Place. No podía o no quería ahondar en esos sentimientos, pero era imposible negarlos. "Quizás, sólo es alguna clase de amistad." Apenas hubo un adiós muy corto entre ellos, que parecía fuera de lugar, considerando el tiempo que habían pasado la noche anterior mirándose fijamente a los ojos. En absoluto silencio, luego durmiéndose como si no hubieran querido decir nada. Ella sólo susurró su nombre muy bajito y posó apenas la mano en su mejilla cuando él se durmió.

Al volver a la casa, luego de despedirlos en la estación, Sirius pensó que iba a sentirse muy, muy solo ahora. No sólo por la falta de juventud en la casa, no sólo porque le encantaba tener a Harry allí. Cuando subió a su cuarto a ahogar su pesar en el sueño, aún no quería admitirse que la iba a extrañar también a ella.

Un último golpe de fragancia femenina llegó a su nariz cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación. Él no dejaría de sentirlo en los largos días del otoño que tenía por delante. Aunque supiera que era imposible que un rastro de perfume durara tanto.


End file.
